Unanticipatingly snitched
by Plotthinker
Summary: I was falling. It was so simple, yet so complicated, I didn't know where to begin. I close my eyes, as I get flashbacks. The moments when I laughed, smiled and blushed so much, I didn't think I'd ever feel this heavy feeling in my heart. OR where Amy writes her life in a diary. {This is an AU fic written in a diary format, read at your own risk}


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey there! I just wanted to write an AU, and I am warning you before itself that that the characters may seem a little OOC. And I have been reading a few stories myself, so I can pretty thank all of you for inspiration. This fic is solely an Amian fic, and I mean no harm to anyone who ships otherwise.**

 **One more thing: I am not a native English speaker, so feel free to correct anything that you feel is unusual, strange, or out of order(Yes I know they all mean the same, hehe.). I promise I will try hard to correct my errors as best as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character from this story. Even if I did, I bet no one would ever look twice, lol.**

* * *

 ** _Unanticipatedly snitched_**

* * *

 _I was falling._

 _It was so simple, yet so complicated, I didn't know where to begin. I close my eyes, as I get flashbacks. The moments when I laughed, smiled and blushed so much, I didn't think I'd ever feel this heavy feeling in my heart._

 _And that's when my mind will go blank forever, and this is where my diary ends._

 _On 30 April 2018._

* * *

 _ **7 January 2018**_

Okay, I know I didn't say "Hey Diary," or "Dear Diary," because I didn't think diaries respond.

But it does feel great after writing my day out, so here I am, writing the first diary of the seventeen years of my life.

And no, this is my junior year in school, and since I suddenly got the urge to pour my heart out here, I decided why not just start? I know, not exactly a great time to start but hey! The earlier the better, right?

My name is Amy Cahill, student of Momenary High School.(Isn't that such a stupid name? I wonder what the principal thought while he named it..I apologize Mr Mclean!) And I am the sister of the most annoying brother I have, Daneil Cahill. However, I don't think I'd survive the world without him pointing the "the most obvious"(According to him!) out. I doubt he'd ever behaved like a decent boy ever in his life.

So my day started with me staring at the window of my bus, trying to find one good thing on the road, or just generally wishing Jake Rosenbloom would drive in his camero. Yes, I have a crush on the hottest boy in school, who would glide in in his ripped shirt and jeans, his reddish brown as messy as ever, and his dark brown eyes unfocused. Call me idiot, but over my incidences, you will understand. Don't blame me! I can't help it, okay? Dan often thinks I lose a few brain cells when I am around him. Such a dweeb.

And so it happened, I tripped over my shoelace while I climbed down the bus. Right in front of the gate. Right in front of Jake Rosenbloom, who just jerked his head in surprise. My brother snickered behind me, not a twinge of sympathy for his poor sister sprawled over the floor. Sweet brother. I scrambled, wishing the universe would swallow me whole because God, Jake was smirking at me with his famous amused smirk. I wished I had my hood.

Well, my day progressed with me sitting all alone, wondering where Dan wandered all of a sudden because, well, a nerd such as me(frank, awkward and completely strange, didn't expect that, did you?) is never approached by anyone. Especially boys like Jake.

And just when Jake's girlfriend passed by, my book slipped from my hands and landed right in front of their feet. Nope, I didn't take it back, in fact, I didn't even turn. I left it, as Jenny Mariads dumped the book in the trash.

I wouldn't say I was in high spirits after getting my english results, yes, I admit this diary is also an attempt to improve, but not entirely! I mean, I really do want to express myself, my teacher Ian Kabra, would often tell me that I didn't _read_ , I imagined. Really? I didn't know. Because my last English teacher gave me an A last year for English.

Although he was, what? Twenty four, and from Britain, doesn't mean he had the privilege to point fingers. And yes, you can safely assume, I hate him. He is the most annoying teacher, even though many girls from my class would want a date from him, he still is as annoying as ever. He shouldn't expect people to be like him, dress in expensive clothes like Armani dress shirts and pants, and comb his black hair as neatly as ever everyday(without a strand out of place, mind you!)

Enough about him, he just dampens my mood, like how I am supposed to be doing his homework- writing three different essays on different animals explaining their origins and how they lived. Especially after I accidentally blurted out how stupid it would be to write about animals when no one would ever read it. It's always Amy this, or Amy that. I wonder if he ever thought of torturing other students, especially bore his always amused eyes towards someone else.

Even Chemistry didn't cheer me up this time, my partner blew the liquid up with hydrochloric acid, and worse, Mr. Williams thought I had blown up ten centimeter cube of the liquid up. And I got detention after school, which was to arrange chemicals based on their concentration with my universal indicator. Easy, right? NO, I had only a few indicators and so many solutions to determine.

And what could go even wrong? Yeah, plenty. Mr. Kabra thought it was amusing to tease me about leaving my book in the corridor, waving it in my face, after dusting off the dirt in front of me near the gate. It was so embarrassing,I thanked God that not a soul remained except a few teachers. And due to this predicament, I missed my bus and had to drive home in Mr. Kabra's Blue Mustang, which wasn't a ride I was looking for.

And I couldn't believe how easily I confessed about me and Dan living with our only caring family member-Nellie Gomez, since we both didn't have parents. Yeah, we were kinda ditched by our other family members as soon as our parents died in a car crash. Pretty understanding, huh. Luckily, she didn't mind taking care of us, her pay is really high.

Well, I couldn't get the fact out, that he, out of all the school people knew. How unsettling.

I guess I better prepare myself for battle with three sheets of paper. Even plain bread with a glass of milk seemed inviting than this.

Will write soon!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated. And I won't ask for them, because they come from heart. Reading this is enough for me. :D.**

 **This will be a short fic, may expand so I am not going to make any promises other than the first one. And I know in the real series Amy and Ian are the same age but I had to change that to fit in my story. I hope you do't feel to awkward by that. Also, I didn't exactly begin, I just started off from middle, since I didn't think I could go into too much details.**

 **Thank you again,**

 **Plotthinker.**


End file.
